Dick Grayson: Red Hood
by Eye of the Abyss
Summary: Young Justice Fanfic based on Batman: Under the Red Hood. Dick Grayson became the Red Hood instead of Jason. First chapter will be the only part that actually contains anything directly from the movie. First fanfiction, so please review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue this! Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

***EOTA* Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate constructive criticism to improve it. **

***Red Hood* EyeOfTheAbyss does not own Young Justice or Batman.**

***EOTA* Thanks Hood.**

Artemis stood in front of the main computer in Mount Justice, desperately trying to track the signal that was hacking League systems. She swore violently as the signal vanished again. "Team, we have an unidentified hacker breaking into the system!" Batman said through the intercom as he came into the Cave. "No duh Bats!" Artemis said frantically. Within moments the entire Team was gathered in the room. Suddenly the screens flickered and a helmeted figure appeared on them. "Hello Bruce." The Red Hood said. Batman's face was suddenly filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "Hood." He said curtly. "Wait, wait, wait." Kid Flash started. "_That_'s the Red Hood? I thought you beat him a few days ago, isn't he in prison?" The man on the screen laughed. "The bat didn't tell you? I'm not surprised. Luckily I located a video file on the Batcomputer, he seems to have recorded our entire fight. _So-o-o_ sentimental Bruce." The screen was suddenly taken up by a video.

_The camera focused on an empty alleyway in the rain for a few seconds before an icy voice spoke. "Hello." The camera turned rapidly, suddenly revealing a man in a red biker helmet. Lightning flashed above. "So glad you could make it." The man said. "This ends tonight. All of it." Came Batman's voice. The man in front of him was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Nobody knows that better than me." Suddenly he threw several throwing stars. The camera moved behind a dumpster that was a moment later thrown towards the Red Hood. The Hood jumped over it only to have his legs suddenly tied by a grapple. He fell to the ground and chuckled as he drew a knife. "Oh, you and your gadgets." He said, slicing through the rope and electrocuting it, shocking Batman. "You're not the only one with toys. "He ran towards Batman, only to find several explosives at his feet. "Crap." He was thrown up into the air, where he grabbed onto a fire escape ladder and began to climb. As he jumped onto the roof, Batman tackled him, causing both of them to roll. Within seconds, they were both on their feet, engaged in a fistfight. Batman slashed at the helmet with his batarangs, scratching the red deeply. His opponent rolled away and drew his knife again. He jumped at Batman and managed to slice off his utility belt before throwing him off the edge of the building. They both landed on the roof of a church, though Red Hood recovered faster. He jumped over Batman, pulling off his mask at the same time. "Look at you." He said with a chuckle as he landed. "I guess we should keep it even." He threw the mask at Batman's feet before reaching behind his head and pressing a button. There was a slight hiss as the helmet lifted off in his hands and dropped to the ground, revealing the face of Richard Grayson. "Dick." Batman said quietly. "Yes." The man replied, his face flashing a demented smile in the lightning. _

"_I don't want to fight you." Batman said. _

"_All evidence to the contrary." _

"_Please, I can help you. I know what happened." _

"_Oh, you got to talking with Ra's huh? Does it help you to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?" Dick kicked the helmet on the ground to Batman's feet. With a smile, he pulled out a detonator and pressed it. The helmet flashed for a second before exploding, knocking Batman backwards._

"Blah blah blah. Let's skip the fight scene and get right to the end, shall we?" The Red Hood said on the screen. "Dick?" Kid Flash asked in shock. The man on the screen laughed. "I believe we've already established that Wally. I'm sure Bruce will feed you some cock and bull story about this after I finish the video. Now, let's continue."

"_I know I failed you. But I tried to save you Dick. I'm… I'm trying to save you now." Batman said as he looked down at Dick's still form. Suddenly the man below sat up and pulled a gun, pointing it at Batman. "Is that what you think this is about? You letting me die? I don't know what clouds your judgment worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality! Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me, but why, why on God's earth is _he_ still alive?" Dick asked, standing and kicking open a closet door. The Joker began chuckling as he bounced the chair he was tied to out of the closet. "Ya gotta give the boy points. He came all the way back from the grave to make this clambake happen. Who's got a camera? Ooh ooh! Get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us, then one with the crowbar, then…" Suddenly Dick kicked over the chair and brought the gun to Joker's forehead. "You're going to be very quiet or I'll put one in your lap first." He said coldly. _

"_Party pooper. No cake and ice cream for you!" Joker replied. Dick stood up again. "Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's tortured. I thought… I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he'd beat to a bloody pulp. If he had taken you from this world. I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshipping garbage, and sent him off to Hell." Dick was almost screaming now. Batman hesitated before replying. "You don't understand. You used to, but not anymore." _

"_What? What, your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?" Dick's tone was getting more dangerous by the minute. "No! God Almighty no! It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. To subject him to every torture he's dealt out to others, and then end him." Batman said. Joker chuckled, "Oh, so you _do_ think about me." _

"_But if I do that. If I allow myself to go down into that place. I'll never come out." _

"_Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, or Scarecrow, or Dent. I'm talking about killing _him._ Just him. And doing it because… Because he took me away from you." _

"_I can't. I'm sorry." _

_There was a click as Dick pointed the gun at Batman. "Well you won't have a choice." He drew a second pistol and tossed it through the air. Batman looked down as he caught it. "I won't-" _

"_This is what it's all been about. This. You and me and him. Now is the time you decide." Dick smashed the chair and pulled Joker up, putting the gun to his temple. "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth. I will. If you want to stop me, you're gonna have to kill me." _

"_You know I won't-" _

"_I'm gonna blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it, you are going to have to shoot me. Right in my face!" There was a slight _thunk_ as Batman dropped the gun and turned around, walking away. "It's him or me! Decide! Decide now, do it! Him, or me! Decide!" Batman continued walking away. Suddenly a shot sounded, and he dodged, turning and throwing a batarang into the barrel of the gun. Dick tried to fire again, only to have the gun explode, filling his hand with shrapnel. The Joker began gloating about how Batman won by making everyone lose. Dick fell to his knees, tears running down his face, and pressed a trigger in his jacket. In the fireplace, a timer lit up, revealing an enormous bomb with a twenty second countdown. Batman jumped towards the bomb, only to be tackled to the side by the Joker. "No! Don't spoil it! Boom! We all go out together!" _

The screen went black for a few seconds before returning to the Red Hood's masked face. "As I'm sure you can tell, my plan to kill all of us failed. At any rate, I only hacked the system because I knew Bruce would be too much of a coward to tell you the truth. As for Bruce, you can have Gotham to yourself again. I have no desire to stay in a city where I am universally hated. Goodbye." The computers turned off.

***EOTA* Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue!**

***Red Hood* You aren't very good at writing for the Joker, are you?**

***EOTA* Sadly no, but I'm hoping to improve that! He is my second favorite character after all! **

***Red Hood* Yeah, yeah... **

***EOTA* Don't worry Richard, you and Jason are tied for first place on that list!**


	2. Chapter 2

***EOTA* Chapter Two is here!**

***Red Hood* They can see that.**

***EOTA* Just do the disclaimer, or else I'll stick you with babysitting Talia's son.**

***Red Hood* Eye of the Abyss does not own Young Justice or Batman. **

* * *

_Mount Justice_

The Team stood in the mission room of Mount Justice, glaring at the scowling figure of Batman. Wally was the first one to speak. "Do you mind telling us _why_ we weren't told of this sooner?" He asked, acid dripping from every word. Batman turned to the computer and sighed. "I was trying to preserve his memory. Richard Grayson didn't come back from the dead. A monster, a cold-blooded killer did. He has a confirmed body count of thirty-three, and I suspect a body count closer to fifty. One of the drug cartel members now in prison was interviewed about the Red Hood. When asked how the Hood got their loyalty, his exact words were 'With an AK-47 and a duffel bag full of severed heads.'" As he finished, Miss Martian gasped, while the rest of the Team just looked sick. Batman sighed again. "I should have known he wouldn't let me keep the Team and the League in the dark about this." He whispered miserably. As he tried to trace the signal Red Hood had used to hack the League systems, Wally's phone rang. "Hello?" The speedster answered. "Roy? Yeah, we just found out too. Jade wants to talk to me? Fine. Hi Jade, how's Lian? Good. What did you want to talk about? WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US SOONER? Put. Roy. On… Roy? Get to the Cave now. Bring Jade." He ended the call. Noticing the questioning gazes, Wally mumbled something about the League of Shadows, before staring at the Zeta Tubes obsessively.

* * *

_Tibetan Monastery – Private Airpad_  
As the Red Hood disembarked from Ra's al Ghul's private jet with nothing but the clothes on his back and the helmet in his hands, Talia al Ghul stepped out of the monastery to greet him. "Richard." She said with a genuine smile, taking him into a tight hug. "Talia." He replied curtly, extricating himself from the hug and walking towards the door into the monastery. Talia sighed. She had hoped that his mood would have improved slightly as he got farther from Gotham, but then again, having his father reject him for the sake of his murderer must have been devastating. She quickly followed him as he slipped inside the building.

* * *

_Tibetan Monastery – Command Center_

"I heard you had a break-in here. They got the original Roy Harper, did they?" Richard Grayson asked as he sipped on a cup of herbal tea. Talia grimaced before replying. "Luthor asked us to make it easy on them. He had a plan for the boy."

"I see. And the Reach?"

"Vandal had second thoughts about allowing them to stay on Earth, a convenient deep-sea earthquake removed them from the picture last year."

"Ah, the tsunami that hit Jump City."

"Indeed. But enough about the Light and the League of Shadows. What are _your_ plans now?"

"Rest and recuperation here to begin with. Afterwards, I think I'll find my own city, perhaps Bludhaven. I'll do much as I did in Gotham, taking control of the drug trade, along with the other aspects of crime in the city. Once I have total control of a city, I'll focus on my next major goal. By the way, how is Damian?"

"Funny you should ask, I was just about to suggest something. Damian needs more specialized training, and he needs a father figure in his life. He has been asking me almost constantly about being your apprentice. Would you at least consider it?"

"I'll consider it carefully."

"Good. The alternative is sending him to Bruce. I would rather not do that."

"It would be an unwise decision to send him to Bruce, considering that Bruce has already failed as a father once."

"Agreed. And you mentioned your next major goal? Anything you need assistance with?"

"Not really. It's relatively simple. I'm going to destroy Gotham."

* * *

***EOTA* I managed to type this up before heading to work, so it's shorter than Chapter One. What does Cheshire know I wonder? And how does Red Hood plan to destroy Gotham? Review to find out!**

***Red Hood* You said if I did the disclaimer you wouldn't saddle me with the demon brat!**

***EOTA* No, I said I **_**would**_ **make you babysit him if you didn't do it. I never said I **_**wouldn't**_** have him become your apprentice even if you did the disclaimer. So there!**

***Red Hood* I hate you…**

***Both* REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

***EOTA* I'm moving this out of crossover, since technically it is more **_**based on**_ **B:UTRH than a direct crossover.**

***Red Hood* Eye of the Abyss does not own Young Justice or Batman.**

***EOTA* Thanks Hood.**

* * *

_Mount Justice_

"The existence of the Red Hood has been a heavily classified secret among the League of Shadows for the past five years." The woman formerly known as Cheshire said quietly, none of her usual sarcasm present. "There were rumors, but they encompassed everything from him being Talia's personal bodyguard, to Ra's al Ghul's long-lost son. Anyone that looked further into his identity vanished without a trace. Yesterday, he was declassified. A general message was sent out to all members of the League of Shadows by the Red Hood, as a formal introduction. In the message, he essentially revealed two facts. One, he is the former Robin, resurrected in the Lazarus Pit; two, he is Talia al Ghul's apprentice."

Wally was the first to break the silence that followed Jade's words. "Do you know where he is right now?"  
"No. The message was sent to and from every one of the Shadows bases simultaneously. He could be at any of them. The thing about League of Shadows declassification. For someone as important as him, trained by Batman, and then by Talia al Ghul and her contacts, that means that his apprenticeship is over and he intends to take a leadership role. You'll be seeing him sooner than you'd like."

* * *

_Tibetan Monastery_ _– Library_

Richard Grayson, the Red Hood, was browsing the massive library for any information on Bludhaven. '_Every city has its secrets, and I intend to find them._' He had said when Talia asked him about his research. Primarily he was looking for a location for his base of operations in Bludhaven. While there was not a substantial section in the library devoted to American cities, Bludhaven had long been a name on the League of Shadows' list. With drug cartels, hundreds of gangs, the mob, and many worse facets of organized crime, Bludhaven was worse than even Gotham. AS he gathered another book into his already overflowing arms, a strange thought hit him. _What might have happened had the Joker not killed me? Would I have eventually gone on to protect Bludhaven anyway, but with the weak teachings of the Bat? _He shook the thought away and returned to searching for books.

* * *

_Tibetan Monastery_ _– Meditation Room_

"I'm heading to Bludhaven tomorrow." Red Hood said as he entered the room. Talia cocked one eyebrow curiously. With a glint in his eye, Red Hood set an open book down on the table in the corner of the room. "Listen to this. 'The Ancient Order of Scath built churches and temples across the planet before their destruction in the first world war. One such church was constructed in the city known today as Bludhaven, though its location was never found. What few writings of the Order have been found indicate that their churches were constructed underground, placing them closer to their dark master when worshiping.' A demonic cult built an underground church that has never been found. If I locate the abandoned place, I can renovate it to serve as my base. There are twelve abandoned churches on the ocean side of the city, which is where this book indicates that they would have built it. If the cult truly persisted into the early twentieth century, it is highly likely that they built a false church on top of the real one to explain the worshipers entering and exiting." He said triumphantly. Slowly, Talia smiled. "How do you know that the book is accurate on the existence of this church, or even the cult?" She asked. Richard Grayson grinned as he replied. "Bialya."

"Pardon?"

"When I was Robin, the Team went on a mission to Bialya, I saw the symbol marked in this book. It's called the 'Mark of Scath' and I saw a small rock pillar carved with it. The pillar was destroyed by one of Queen Bee's tanks, but I remember the symbol like it was yesterday. At the very least, it confirms the existence of this Cult. While I can't be certain that the church exists, it is certainly a strong possibility, and one worth investigating."

"I see. And on a different note, have you considered what we spoke of before?"

"Yes, I have. I shall establish a base in Bludhaven before I agree to let Damian be my apprentice though. As I said, I'll be leaving for the city tomorrow. I'm certain that with the aid of Sebastian Blood's book on this cult, I can find the underground church."

* * *

***EOTA* Well, there you have it! A hidden underground church!**

***Red Hood* Hopefully we'll get more reviews now that you've changed how the story is listed...**

***Both* REVIEW! **

** V**


	4. Chapter 4

***EOTA* Let me clear up the way this universe is structured. Season one of Young Justice is canon to this, but a few weeks after Auld Acquaintance, the Joker tortured and murdered Robin, ala Batman: Under the Red Hood. Though the Reach was still eventually attracted to Earth, Vandal Savage realized that they couldn't be trusted, so used an unknown weapon to cause a deep sea quake to destroy their ships. At any rate, after Robin was murdered in Sarajevo, Ra's and Talia al Ghul had his body brought to the Lazarus Pit, where they resurrected him. When he was brought back, he was insane for about two months, until Talia managed to pull him back from the brink. Once he was completely recovered, he became her apprentice. After a year of her training, she sent him to other mentors across the world. He reverently, almost ritualistically, killed the men and women who trained him for various crimes. After two and a half years of that training, he returned to the League of Shadows, where he continued his training with Talia and also became privy to many of the secrets the League and the Light kept from normal members. Oh and – **

***Red Hood* SHUT UP! They've had enough of you blathering on, just tell the *bleep*ing story!**

***EOTA* :'( **

***Red Hood* Eye of the Abyss owns nothing. NOW GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

_Tibetan Monastery – Airpad_

As Red Hood boarded the private jet destined for Bludhaven, he was quickly followed by ten men. The flame insignias on their right shoulders marked them as members of Talia's elite guard. "Sir," The leader of the group began. "The Lady al Ghul has commanded us to accompany you, and form the basis of a new Elite Guard. Yours." The man knelt and drew his sword, holding it out hilt-first to Red Hood, who took it. "I have no doubt that you have been ordered to come regardless of whether or not I agree. So, taking that into account, the wisest course is to accept it." He said quietly as he handed the sword back.

* * *

_Bludhaven – Airport_

"Amazing what a small sum of money can do to get out of customs searches." Richard Grayson said to himself as he stepped out of the airport, closely followed by his new guards. _On the bright side, I'll have a little backup when I find the church. Just because it's abandoned doesn't mean there won't be anything guarding it. _He thought to himself. "We're going to the old city library. It's been abandoned for decades, but the books are still there, I may be able to find something useful to my search." He said to the lead guard, who had introduced himself as Omar. "Of course sir." The man was of moderate height, with olive skin and long, sleek black hair. "Omar, can you and your men ride motorcycles?"

"Of course."

"Good. We're less likely to be bothered if we travel as a group of bikers. Most people that see us will mistake us for members of whatever local gang terrorizes them."

"And where will we get the bikes from?"

"From the local biker gang of course." Richard Grayson flashed an evil grin as he and his guards began to walk into the city.

* * *

***EOTA* Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm running a wee bit low on inspiration right now, adding to the ever-present fact that I suck at chapters like this. Hopefully it will pick up next chapter. Arrivederci! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

***EOTA* I get to go into work later than usual today, hooray! So I am able to write a little bit first. Though I have to wait until after work to post…**

***Red Hood* Do I get to see this church you keep promising?**

***EOTA* Maybe if you do the disclaimer.**

***Red Hood* Why do **_**I **_**always have to do it?**

***EOTA* Because if you don't, I'll force you to fluff.**

***Red Hood* NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Eye of the Abyss owns nothing!**

***EOTA* *Evil grin* I knew you could cooperate…**

* * *

_Bludhaven – Old Library_

"Spread out, you're looking for anything on the abandoned churches. Pay special attention for the Mark of Scath, since this building itself is old enough to have been built by the Cult." Richard Grayson, now transformed once more into the Red Hood by the helmet on his head, said calmly. Each of the men accompanying him nodded before vanishing into the shadows. Omar alone stayed by the Red Hood's side, walking a few steps behind him as he entered one of the rows.

"So Omar. Tell me. Do you believe I am crazy?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm currently browsing ancient books to locate evidence that a demonic cult may have built a church here. Many would think that intentionally looking for such a place qualifies as insanity."

"In all honesty, the Lady al Ghul thinks you insane, and hopes that you shall return to her when you fail to find this cult. I myself have no opinion."

"I find your honesty about her refreshing, and your dishonesty about yourself amusing. Speak your mind, I am unlikely to shoot you even if I dislike what I hear."

"That doesn't fill me with much confidence for some reason."

"And I find your sarcasm to be entertaining."

"Then I shall strive to continue to entertain you sir."

"Ha! A genuine joke! I am far less likely to kill you now than I was five minutes ago."

"I'm thrilled to hear that."

* * *

As they browsed through a particularly musty section, Omar's communicator buzzed. "Hand it here." Red Hood said, holding out his gloved hand to receive it. "Report." He said quietly. "Sir, I have located a book with the mark you mentioned."

"Bring it to me."

"Yes sir."

He returned the communicator to Omar, and they started walking back the way they had come.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Red Hood asked pointedly. Omar heard the smirk in his voice and decided the best response was silence.

"Fascinating. This book contains the exact location. A miracle that the place hasn't been found before now. But then, not many people have been through here, and the ones who have obviously didn't know that they were looking for the Mark of Scath." Red Hood said as he glanced through the book. "At any rate, I know the location, and that's all I really need. Let's go." The Red Hood and his ten followers faded into shadows as they left the library.

* * *

_Bludhaven – Abandoned Church_

"Spread out. Find the Mark." Red Hood ordered simply. He had no desire to mince words in this matter. He could practically _feel_ how close he was to his soon-to-be home. Omar once more stayed by his side as he walked down the main aisle, towards the altar. "The stained glass in not traditional." He commented idly as he glanced up. Each window was a mosaic of reds, yellows, and oranges that formed a distinctly sinister pattern of triangles. Merely looking at them caused a man to shudder. It was clear that nothing holy had ever touched this place of worship. Omar grimaced, "I had noticed."

"Are you afraid that this place is as demonic as the cult that built it?"

"No, but the place _is_ unnerving."

"Fear not. Once I have access to what lies below, Talia will be more than happy to accommodate my plans to renovate. I'll likely have the church torn down and rebuilt as a far more pleasant building, perhaps a public library. Though I do like the windows. Those will stay part of the design. Perhaps some gargoyle statues added to the exterior."

"Whatever you say sir."

"A mansion would be too obvious as a location for a base. Whereas a new public library, easily hidden from a global eye with bribes, will not draw the same attention. Talia will provide the requested resources if I agree to her proposal. Hell, she'll likely provide the requested resources either way."

They were standing next to the altar now, and Red Hood could clearly see a small symbol etched on the side. "I believe I have found the door handle." He said calmly, pressing the symbol. There was a loud grinding noise as a circular chunk of floor slowly lowered and slid backwards, revealing a staircase. "Whelming."

* * *

***EOTA* There ya have it! Warning: Timeskip in the next chapter. Six months in total, since I mainly want to show the completed renovations.**

***Red Hood* And then I get stuck with the demon brat, right?**

***EOTA* Right!**

***Red Hood* I hate you sometimes you smug son of a –**

***EOTA* Language! Just cause it's rated T is no reason to go abusing the readers' ears. You need to get whelmed! **

**Scroll Down**

**\_/**

**V**

**Further**

**\_/**

**V**

**Follow The Arrow**

**\_/**

**V**

**\_/**

**V**

**Almost There**

**\_/**

**V**

**\_/**

**V**

**\_/**

**V**

**Almost**

**\_/**

**V**

**\_/**

**V  
**

**There**

**REVIEW!**


	6. ON HIATUS: Please Read!

**HEY EVERYBODY! I really want to apologize for taking so long to post. What with work, family trouble, and renovating my whole house (Ever have the half-bathroom toilet spontaneously combust and blow most of your kitchen up? Not fun…), I've been too busy to write. As of now, Dick Grayson: Red Hood is going on hiatus. I apologize for this unplanned delay, but I should hopefully post a new chapter in December sometime. **

**Sincerely,**

**Eye Of The Abyss**

***Red Hood* I hate you… Sooooo much... **


End file.
